


Ksatria Berkuda Hitam

by Ihana



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihana/pseuds/Ihana
Summary: Fanfiction tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi antara Sansa Stark dan Sandor Clegane sesudah pertempuran dengan Night King di Winterfell.Mengandung konten dewasa.





	1. DIA

**Author's Note:**

> Kisah fiksi ini terinspirasi dari episode sesudah The Long Night milik Game of Thrones. Kebanyakan penggambaran karakter dan dialog mengikuti adegan dalam series, sebagian lain rekaan semata.

Dari tempat duduknya di meja Kepala Keluarga Sansa mengamati. Mimiknya tak terbaca seperti biasa. Di meja kanan, sekelompok prajurit masih menikmati minuman dengan gadis-gadis Utara di pangkuan mereka. Samwell Tarly tampak sedang menyuapkan sepotong roti kepada Sam Kecil. Gilly, ibu anak itu, memandangi mereka dengan sayang. "Sudah berapa bulan usia kehamilannya? Semoga kandungannya baik-baik saja. Aku harus bicara dengan mereka besok," pikir Sansa. 

Di meja sudut belakang tampak pengawal pribadinya, Lady Brienne sedang memainkan sebentuk permainan adu minum (?) bersama Ser Jamie, Tyrion dan Podrick. Di meja sebelah mereka ada Tormund Si Wilding dan The Hound. Sesuatu menyentak di dadanya. Dia tahu The Hound ada di Winterfell. Kuda besar hitamnya, Stranger, ditambatkan di samping kuda Jon di istal. Kuda terbesar yang ada situ sekarang, jadi pembicaraan para prajurit, seperti juga pemiliknya. Diam-diam Sansa sering mengawasi Hound berlatih di halaman. Tapi mereka belum sempat benar-benar bertemu dan bicara.

Tormund, meski semeja dengan Si Anjing, namun perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada pujaan hatinya di kelompok sebelah.  
Sansa tersenyum kecil. Matanya berpindah kembali ke sosok yang duduk di samping Tormund. The Hound. Mantan Anjing Joffrey. Mungkin dia harus berhenti dipanggil demikian. Dia toh bukan lagi anjing siapa pun sekarang. Ser Clegane. Begitu saja. Atau...Sandor? Yah, Sandor. Begitu lebih baik. "Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?" batin Sansa. Tak teralihkan oleh kehebohan di meja belakang, Sandor hanya cemberut saja menghadap ke guci anggur dan gelas di tangan. "Tak heran dulu aku takut melihatnya," pikir Sansa lagi.

Seseorang baru saja tertawa. Bukan, bukan seseorang. Brienne. Itu suara tawa Brienne. Bukannya Brienne sering tertawa. Tapi itu suaranya. Permainan mereka baru saja berakhir rupanya. Wajah Brienne cerah, senyumnya lebar dan sedang memprotes sesuatu. Brienne jarang sekali tersenyum. Apalagi tertawa selepas itu, sesantai itu. Ketika Brienne of Tarth tidak berwajah serius seperti sekarang, orang mau tak mau jadi ikut merasa ringan. Ser Jamie menyeringai. Tyrion tergelak dengan heboh sambil menghantamkan tangan ke meja. Podrick, squire Brienne, tampak menyandarkan kepala dengan malas ke lengannya yang terjulur di atas meja. Sorot matanya hangat mengamati mereka, Brienne terutama. Mata Pod tampak berkabut dengan alkohol. Yah, wajar saja. Bukan hanya dia. Semua orang di Winterfell malam ini berhak berpesta. Mereka baru saja lolos dari maut. Semua orang sedang merayakan hidup. Karena bagaimana mereka semua bisa bertahan sampai detik Arya membunuh Night King adalah murni keajaiban. 

Sansa bergidik teringat para Undead. Kengerian rupa mereka. Kecepatan gerak mereka. Suara petarung Utara yang terdesak sampai ke pintu rubanah memohon masuk. Bunyi tubuh prajurit dicabik-cabik tanpa Sansa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi mereka memang tidak bisa. Tidak, tentu saja mereka tidak bisa. Itu tak mungkin dihindari. Karena yang disembunyikan di ruang bawah tanah adalah para perempuan dan anak-anak, harapan generasi manusia di masa depan, andai harapan itu bisa dianggap ada. Sansa memejamkan mata menunggu gumpalan pahit yang mendadak naik ke tenggorokannya mereda. 

Kemarin semua orang yakin bahwa itu adalah malam terakhir mereka bersama. Dengan cara beragam, masing-masing sudah pasrah bahwa mereka sedang menunggu kematian datang. Tak ada yang bisa tidur malam itu. Tapi ternyata mereka berhasil! Mereka hidup. Mereka masih di sini. Bersama keluarga, kawan dan sekutu. Meski sebagian adalah wajah yang baru dikenal, tapi sesudah malam itu, mereka adalah sesama penyintas.

Matanya membuka mendengar bunyi kaki kursi digeser. Kembali terarah ke meja sudut kiri sana. Lady Brienne, ralat, Ser Brienne baru saja berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja. Diikuti Ser Jamie. Dan...Tormund. Semua orang harus membiasakan diri memanggil Brienne of Tarth 'Ser' sekarang, suka atau tidak. Bagaimana pun dia layak untuk itu. Diam-diam Sansa memuji Ser Jamie karenanya. Brienne pantas mendapatkan pengakuan. Knight Of Seven Kingdom. Impian Brienne sudah jadi nyata.

Tapi benarkah hanya itu motivasi Si Kingslayer? Tidak adakah sesuatu yang lain terjadi di antara mereka? Saling jatuh cinta...misalnya? Itu akan jadi hubungan yang aneh memang. Jamie Lannister, sang ksatria tampan berambut pirang, adalah kekasih Cersei Lannister, saudari kembarnya sendiri, yang istri Raja Robert, seperti yang diketahui semua orang. Mungkinkah Ser Jamie jatuh hati kepada Brienne Si Cantik? 

Kerut samar muncul di kening Sansa mengingat julukan itu. Olokan jahat tentu saja. Karena Brienne jauh dari jelita. Dia terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan, posturnya terlalu lebar, lengan dan bahunya terlalu kokoh, sikapnya pun kaku. Bukan standar kecantikan wanita yang mampu membuat para lelaki menengok dua kali. Yah, mereka menengok, sih. Jelas. Tapi bukan karena terpukau pada wajahnya. Sansa mendesah. Betapa orang selalu hanya menilai rupa. Seperti dia sendiri dulu. Begitu bodoh. Begitu naif. Bagaimana mungkin tidak jelas baginya bahwa Joffrey memiliki wajah angkuh? Pengecut keji itu!

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" lamunan Sansa kembali teralih. Baru saja dia melihat Ser Jamie mendorong pelan bahu Tormund. Menatapnya lekat sejenak, lalu menyusul Brienne yang sudah mencapai kelokan keluar. Tubuh Sansa menegang sesaat, mengira akan terjadi perkelahian. Tapi ternyata tidak. Di luar dugaan, Si Wilding berjenggot lebat merah seolah menerima saja kekalahan dan kembali duduk. Kali ini menghadap ke Sandor. 

Sandor. Jadi sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihatnya? Malam pertempuran Blackwater terasa seolah sudah lewat berabad-abad lampau. Sansa merasa tua. Dia tidak bisa lagi membayangkan dirinya sebagai gadis tawanan keluarga Lannister yang dulu gemetar lari ke kamar demi mendengar dahsyatnya pertempuran. Littlebird, begitu Sandor menjulukinya dulu. Burung kecil. Ringkih. Rapuh. Terlalu mudah untuk dipatahkan. Tapi itu bukan lagi dia. Tidak sesudah semua yang dia lewati. Joffrey, Lord Baelish, Ramsay. Dan mereka semua sudah mati. Sementara dia, Sansa, masih tegak berdiri di sini.

Jauh di seberang ruangan Tormund kelihatannya sedang mencurahkan perasaan kepada The Hound. Sansa merasa geli. Apalagi melihat Sandor, seperti yang sudah diduga, tak tampak sudi menggubris. Terus saja menatap penuh benci ke api. Tentu saja. Sansa ingat kenapa. Karena ketika mereka kecil dulu, abang Sandor, Gregor Si Gunung, dengan sengaja dan kejam menelikung dan menempelkannya ke api perapian, membuat separuh wajahnya terbakar rusak seumur hidup.  

Dua gadis menghampiri mereka sekarang. Kebanyakan penghibur sudah pergi bersama prajurit lainnya. Aula nyaris kosong. Daenerys yang pertama meninggalkan ruangan tadi. Daenerys, lalu Varys. Ataukah Arya? Diikuti oleh anak haram mendiang Raja Robert itu, Gendry. Secara diam-diam pastinya. Mereka mengira hubungan mereka belum terbaca siapa pun. Jon juga sudah tidak ada. Dia minum cukup banyak tadi Sansa perhatikan. Sansa tahu bukan kematian Night King yang mendorong Jon Snow banyak minum akhir-akhir ini. Tyrion dan Podrick sedang mendorong Bran kembali ke bilik. Sekarang Tormund juga bersiap pergi. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak merasa patah hati. Matanya berbinar nakal merangkul salah satu gadis yang tadi menawarkan diri kepada mereka. 

Tersisa Sandor. Dan perempuan satu lagi yang sementara berusaha bermanis-manis padanya. Secebis rasa tidak senang menjentik di hati Sansa. Senyumnya hilang. Dia tak sabar ingin melihat Sandor akan bereaksi bagaimana. Sansa nyaris tergelak ketika menyaksikan gadis itu menghambur ketakutan karena beroleh geraman dari si pria berperawakan menakutkan. Senyum kembali ke mata Sansa. Mengedarkan pandang, tak tampak banyak orang yang tersisa. Yang masih ada terlalu mabuk pasti untuk bisa mencerna apa yang akan mereka lihat nantinya. Sansa menelan ludah. Sesaat dia gugup. Tapi menegakkan diri, dia pun meninggalkan meja, menuju ke Dia, sosok dari masa lalunya.


	2. PIPIT KECIL

The Hound menatapnya tajam ketika dia tiba. Itu pertama kali Sandor mengangkat muka malam ini. Dia...seolah tampak marah?

”Sandor,” sapa Sansa tersenyum.

”Lady Stark,” geramnya rendah.

”Kau tidak akan memanggilku Little Bird lagi sekarang?” goda Sansa.

”Kau tidak akan memanggilku Ser lagi sekarang?” balas Sandor kasar. Perhatiannya sudah kembali ke gelas dan gucinya.

Senyum Sansa melebar.

”Aku tahu kau tidak suka. Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau kau masih mau memanggilku Little Bird.”

Geraman lagi.

”Kau sudah bukan burung kecil. Kudengar kau dinikahkan Littlefinger dengan si bangsat Bolton sesudah Tyrion. Kudengar dia kasar. Dan kudengar dia mati,” sergah The Hound.

”Ya. Dia mati. Mereka semua mati. Ramsay, Joffrey, Litlefinger,” kenang Sansa.

”Siapa yang membunuhnya? Ramsay?” delik Sandor dari balik gelas.

”Aku,” jawab Sansa berbinar.

”Kujadikan dia makanan hidup untuk anjing-anjingnya yang kelaparan,” terang Sansa.

Tawa Sandor terdengar lebih mirip dengusan, tapi sesuatu menghangat di antara mereka.

”Andai kau dulu setuju lari denganku, semua itu tidak perlu terjadi. Kau akan aman bersamaku,” tatapan Sandor jatuh ke lantai.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke topik tujuan. Tentang malam itu. Malam di mana Stannis Baratheon datang menyerang King's Landing untuk menggugat tahta peninggalan kakaknya. Malam ketika kengerian reputasi api liar jadi nyata lewat raungan menyayat para korban. Malam ketika The Hound, yang harusnya pengawal Raja Joffrey, yang diaku Ratu Cersei sebagai putra mendiang suaminya, King Robert, kehilangan nyali karena trauma dan membulatkan tekad akan meninggalkan semua. Kecuali Sansa. Lalu diam-diam masuk ke kamar si gadis Stark tawanan mereka, berbaring di tempat tidurnya, menenangkan diri dengan wangi tubuh Sansa di bantal-bantalnya. Membuat jantung perempuan berambut merah itu hampir copot ketika dia menyadari ada pria berdiam di keremangan ruang pribadinya.

Sansa dulu tidak pasti apakah pengawal Joffrey yang satu itu baik atau tidak. Penampilannya sendiri menciutkan nyali. Tinggi, besar, dengan wajah separuh rusak dan gemar menghalau semua orang dengan umpatan. Tapi tidak seperti Ser Meryn yang tampak menikmati menyiksa Sansa menuruti perintah Joffrey, Sandor selalu cenderung lembut padanya. Selembut yang dia bisa tanpa benar-benar melawan perintah Raja.

Sekarang? Sekarang Sansa mengerti tentu saja. Dia bukan lagi gadis polos, kan? Sekarang dia mampu melihat menembus cambang kusut awut-awutan itu, mampu mengabaikan makian dan geraman kasar itu, dan mengenali pria yang sebenarnya ada di balik. Yang dia lihat kini adalah pria besar hangat, bermata coklat, yang juga menyorot hangat dan...malu-malu?

Sansa mengulurkan tangan, menangkupkannya ke atas tangan raksasa Sandor,

”Ya. Tapi tanpa semua itu, tanpa Joffrey, Littlefinger dan Ramsay, bahkan Cersei, aku akan terus selamanya menjadi burung kecil,” jemari Sansa lembut meremas tapak sang ksatria.

The Hound terbelalak dan berusaha menarik tangannya lepas. Matanya liar berkeliling, melihat apakah ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Tapi Sansa mengetatkan genggaman. 

”Dulu kau bahkan tidak berani menatapku, Little Bird,” kata Sandor lemah.

”Dulu aku buta, Tuan,” balas Sansa tanpa melepaskan tangan. 

Menunduk, Sang Lady of Winterfell melanjutkan, 

”Tapi sekarang... entah apa yang kurasakan sekarang...,” desahnya sambil menjalankan ibu jarinya ke buku-buku tangan Sandor, sadar bahwa dia membuat lengan pria itu semakin menegang.

”Kau tahu... Ramsay, dia lebih parah daripada Joff. Dia biasa memperkosaku di hadapan Theon, melakukan permainan-permainan keji dengan pisau terhadap tubuhku. Dia, dan pacarnya. Dia punya pacar, Ramsay. Aku...” Sansa tercekat menghembuskan napas berat.

Sekarang tangan Sandor yang balas menggenggam. Sansa bisa mendengar napasnya menderu sekarang.

”Kalian tidak bisa melihatnya tentu saja. Dengan gaun semacam ini mereka tidak tampak. Tapi...ada bekas. Banyak. Parut, seperti yang kau punya.”

Sansa mengangkat pandangan sekarang. Ke sisi kanan wajah pria di hadapannya. Bertemu mata sewarna madu milik Sandor. Memberanikan diri, tangan Sansa menyeberangi jarak di antara mereka dan menyentuh pipi rusak itu. Duduk Sandor semakin kaku.

”Little Bird,” desis pria itu.

”Aku mengerti sekarang Sandor. Baru kusadari. Bersamamu aku merasa aman. Bahkan dulu waktu di King's Landing. Kalau kau ada, aku tahu aku punya sokongan. Kau tidak seperti Ser Trant. Kau tidak pernah seperti dia,” tatap Sansa lekat.

Hening sejenak.

”Aku juga tahu kau menginginkanku. Dari waktu itu,” tandasnya.

Sandor menelan ludah. Memalingkan wajah ke sisi depan ruangan yang kini lengang.

”Please, Sandor. Aku sudah cacat. Aku bukan lagi burung kecil cantik di dalam sangkar. Perbuatan-perbuatan Ramsay merusakku. Baik tubuh maupun jiwaku. Aku sekarang wanita dewasa. Tapi wanita dewasa yang tak lagi utuh. Aku ingin merasa normal. Aku ingin...merasakan itu...seperti seharusnya,” airmata menggenang di pelupuk Sansa.

The Hound memejamkan mata, mengumpat, menendang kasar kaki meja, menjulang di hadapan Sansa, menariknya berdiri dan melumat bibirnya dengan kehausan gairah yang disimpannya bertahun-tahun.

Sansa terkesiap tapi segera memulihkan diri. Lengannya bergerak merangkul leher Sandor sekarang dan membalas ciumannya dengan gairah serupa. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dia punya gairah. Sampai saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang bangkit di dalam dirinya, bergulung dalam perutnya, suatu perasaan ngilu yang nikmat, berpusat di bawah sana. Dan ketika Sandor mendesakkan lidahnya dengan rakus menjelajahi mulut dan bibir Sansa, dia mengerang.

Desahannya membakar Sandor lebih lagi. Menggeram, tangan yang tadi menekan punggung Sansa ke tubuhnya, naik meremas bukit di dadanya. Tangan yang lain menolehkan wajah Sansa hingga memberi ruang untuknya menyerang leher indah sang gadis dengan ciuman yang tak kalah basahnya.

”Sandor...” cuma itu yang berhasil Sansa ucapkan.

Lidah pria itu terasa lezat di kulitnya. Denyutan di titik rahasia tubuhnya tak tertahan. Sansa tidak mengerti itu apa. Tapi dia tahu dia ingin mengerti. Dan itu sebabnya mereka harus mencari tempat lain. Secepatnya. Tidak bisa lama-lama di sini.

”Sandor. Ke kamarku,” perintahnya singkat. Napasnya tersengal.


	3. KSATRIA BERKUDA HITAM

Untunglah malam sudah cukup larut dan semua orang sudah terlalu mabuk untuk berkeliaran. Karena begitu mendengar permintaan Sansa, Sandor langsung membopongnya di bahu dan berderap dengan langkah-langkah panjang mengikuti petunjuk Sansa. Hanya ketika mereka tiba di depan kamar barulah mereka menggunakan sedikit akal sehat yang tersisa dan menutup pintu perlahan, tak ingin mengundang perhatian yang tak diinginkan.

Sansa dibaringkan dengan lembut ke atas ranjangnya yang berlapis bulu. Kedua mereka terengah-engah menahan gairah. Dua pasang mata tak pernah saling meninggalkan.

”Aku merasa nyeri...di situ,” kata Sansa tersipu. ”Tapi kurasa...itu karena aku menginginkanmu, kan? Beginikah rasanya bergairah?”

”Aye,” jawab Sandor dengan tatapan sayu.

Telapaknya ditekankan ke titik di antara pusar dan kewanitaan Sansa, dari balik gaun panjang Lady of Winterfell-nya.

Napas Sansa menderu.

”Please, Sandor. Sembuhkan aku.”

Sandor tak butuh diyakinkan lagi. Dengan takzim tangannya merayap masuk, jari-jari kasarnya menelusuri tungkai Sansa sampai ke paha, ragu sejenak di hadapan pusat panasnya, lalu menyentuh ke atas. Ujung jari saja. Dan Sansa terkesiap. 

Melihat Little Bird menggigit bibir, The Hound menyingkirkan potongan kain kecil yang menutupi area paling rahasia si wanita. Sansa, membantu dengan mendorong tubuhnya ke atas. Kesempatan itu digunakan Sandor untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kewanitaanya yang manis dan lezat.

Tungkai Sansa membuka. Mengikuti dorongan saja. Entah kenapa dia melakukannya. Ramsay selalu melakukan itu dari belakang. Sakitnya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Desakannya memberi Sansa lecet berdarah berhari-hari. Tapi kini, dengan Sandor, dia merasa panas, dan basah, dan terbuka. Dia merasa ingin dimasuki.

Mata Sandor terarah ke sana sekarang. Roknya telah disingkapkan sampai ke pinggang. Tak ada lagi penghalang untuk Sandor melakukan itu di sana. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain menarik perhatian sang ksatria. Sansa tahu apa.

”Itu salah satunya, ya,” ucap Sansa lirih merujuk pada luka parut yang memanjang dari lipatan pahanya hingga ke tepi dalam lutut kirinya. 

Luka sedalam itu jelas dihasilkan oleh pisau jagal. Sandor menggeretakkan gigi. Andai Thoros masih ada, dia mungkin bisa meminta si pendeta menghidupkan ulang Bastard Bolton itu hanya supaya dia bisa membunuhnya ulang. Dengan kematian yang paling sakit dan siksa yang bisa diciptakannya!

Telunjuk kasar menelusuri lembut bekas luka Sansa. ”Tunjukkan padaku mereka semua,” nada Sandor mematikan.

”Bantu aku melepaskan pakaian kalau begitu,” desah Sansa.

Duduk di ranjang membelakangi The Hound, Sansa menuntun sang pria ke kaitan dan tali-temali di gaunnya. Lepas, mereka disingkirkan ke kaki ranjang, dengan punggung Sansa masih di hadapan. Di kedua belah buah pinggangnya Sandor melihat dua irisan lain. Darah naik ke wajahnya. Hati-hati dia meraih bahu sang gadis dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Dia indah tentu saja. Perempuan tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Pertambahan usia justru menganugerahkan sensualitas pada kewanitaannya. Payudara yang ranum dengan puncak sewarna bibir, melekuk ke pinggang yang lembut, membulat ke pinggul yang menanti dijamah. Sandor tak bisa percaya bahwa gadis ini, Pipit Kecil yang menghiasi khayalan-khayalan pribadinya ini, menginginkan dia.

Sandor Clegane mengulurkan tangan menyapukan ibu jari ke bibir Sansa yang merekah, memuja leher dan pundaknya, panjang lengannya, jari-jari lentiknya, mengecup telapak tangannya, lalu perutnya, di mana sebentuk X tampak pernah ditorehkan di sana dengan pisau. Dia merasa ingin menangis. Pria besar itu sedih dengan kemurkaan. 

”Pipit Kecilku...,” raungnya dalam hati. Sansa Stark tidak seharusnya mengalami ini.

Maka mereka berciuman. Panjang dan perlahan. Tidak terburu-buru lagi.  
Sampai Sansa menggeliat dan Sandor mengerang. Dan jemari lentik berebutan dengan jemari kasar berusaha secepatnya meloloskan Sandor dari tunik dan celana.

Batangnya sendiri sudah sejak tadi ingin meledak. Tapi dia mengerti momen ini terlalu penting. Little Bird butuh waktu. Sansa butuh dicintai dengan pantas. Bidadarinya berhak mendapatkan kenikmatan. Maka The Hound menatap saja dari atas waktu jari-jari Sansa menyelip penasaran di rerimbunan dadanya dan dengan rikuh penuh rasa ingin tahu menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang berujung basah. Helai-helai merah si gadis menggelitik paha berbulunya.

”Sansa...,” geramnya rendah. Tapi lalu menurut patuh waktu sang pujaan menarik dia berbaring ke atas tubuh rampingnya yang bak pualam.

”Sandor...,” balas Sansa, merasa nikmat menikmati berat tubuh Sang Ksatria melingkupinya dengan kehangatan dan rasa aman.

”Aku siap,” katanya.

Maka Sandor memosisikan dirinya di antara. Tepat di depan pintu. Menatap Sansa, yang pupilnya membesar penuh antisipasi. Lalu dengan satu sentuhan jari berputar pada mutiara di puncak lipatan rekahan bunga si perempuan, dalam satu tusukan mulus Sandor pun menekan.

”Ahh!” pekik Sansa.

Tatapan Sandor mantap. Begitu pula gerakannya. Tarik dan tekan. Tarik dan tekan. Mencuri pekikan nikmat dari bibir Sansa setiap kalinya. Kesadaran The Hound mengabur. Sansa Stark. Basah dan hangat, licin dan ketat membungkus kejantanannya. 

”Demi Tujuh Neraka, aku rela mati dalam keadaan ini,” pikir Sandor.

Segera, Sansa bisa mengikuti ritme sang ksatria. Dengan pinggul mereka bertemu sekarang, gesekan pada pusat kenikmatan Sansa bertambah. Sansa tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Tidak statusnya sebagai Kepala Keluarga Winterfell. Tidak pula julukannya sebagai Ratu Es dari Utara. Bahkan semua nasib buruknya yang dulu. Sekarang, hanya ada Sandor, yang mengisinya sampai penuh, memberi isapan-isapan memabukkan pada payudaranya yang merona dan kini menghantamnya dengan kecepatan hewan liar. Sampai pada satu titik Sansa menjerit, menggelinjang tergulung kenikmatan dan Sandor menggeram panjang untuk terakhir kalinya, tubuhnya tersentak dua tiga saat, menumpahkan benih di dalam kewanitan Sansa.

”Ksatriaku...yang Berkuda Hitam,” pikir Sansa, menyadari sepenuhnya rasa bukti gairah mereka berdua bercampur mengalir keluar ke pahanya.


End file.
